dbz_alternaterealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Omega Shenron
Bio & Personality Bio & Personality Just like all the other Shadow Dragons, Omega was created from the built up negative energy of the wishes made from the Dragon Balls. Of all the Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron is easily the most powerful and most evil of the bunch. Once he has the full power of evil and darkness, however, he could easily rival even the strongest of Gods. He isn't as fair as Nuova or as driven as Eice, which makes him even more dangerous, as he will kill ruthlessly if anyone opposes him. History Altered History After dominating SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta in a brawl, Goku and Vegeta decided to fuse. The outcome was SSJ4 Gogeta, who was so confident that he allowed Omega to have one free punch at him. That punch actually stung Gogeta, which enraged him, charging up a fully powered x100 Big Bang Kamehameha and firing it right at Omega, obliterating the Shadow Dragon to pieces. Ages later, the villains started to arise and start their destruction. They wished back all the villains using the Black Star Dragon Balls, which in turn, summons Omega out once more, and he decided to be leader. At first the others started opposing that idea, but Omega then flicked Broly with one finger, sending him flying, astonishing the others. This led them to believe he should be leader. Omega noticed that he needed two attendants with him, so he called out two other Shadow Dragons: Nuova Shenron and Eice Shenron. With the aid of the two, Omega became the leader of the Tyrant Overlords in a world of complete mayhem and destruction. The Rebellion Age 1012, a rebellion started to uprise against the Tyrant Overlords, led by Android 16. The rebellion grew quickly and no matter how many the Overlords killed off, they grew back just as fast. However, the destruction caused by the Tyrant Overlords never even started to cease during the rebellion; it only kept getting worse. The war between the two factions lasts for over two millennia, with no progress for the Rebellion to stop the Overlords. The Overlords consisted of many villains, all of which proved too much for the Rebellion. The main forces the Android Rebels had to oppose for the most part was a large squadron of Metal Coolers. Several dozens easily overpower the whole Rebellion. Omega Shenron sits back and enjoys the war. Upon finding out the location of the Red Ribbon Rebellion base, Omega learns that the group is planning to build an Android to send back in time. He furiously commands a large troop of Metal Coolers to invade the base and destroy it before the Time Travel can commence. Much to his disappointment, the batch of Coolers return with news that they were only able to destroy Android 16 and the base, but the Android was successfully sent back in time. Omega, in a furious rage, destroys the troop of Coolers and worries that all his rulings will be void if this Android succeeds, so he decides to have a mysterious woman with time control powers and a group of his underlings go back to the same era and stop the Android. Category:Future Category:Characters Category:Tyrant Overlords Category:Kings & Leaders Category:Shadow Dragons